


Just Another Coffee Shop AU

by bellamyswan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, I Don't Even Know, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyswan/pseuds/bellamyswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post: “i’m sitting alone at a coffee shop and you are also sitting alone and u heard me talking on the phone to my best friend and i was joking with her about getting a sugar daddy bc i’m hella broke, but i swear that i’m like kinda normal, now stop laughing” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing my thesis but I wrote this instead. Didn't edit or anything; I'm just posting what I wrote on the first go. Tell me what you think!

“Raven – no!”

Clarke laughed. She loved her best friend, really, but sometimes she wanted to knock some sense into her. Just because Clarke was a starving artist did not mean that she was about to sell her soul to some corporate sponsor that wanted a nude painting of her to hang in his office. Mr. Finn at Spacewalker Inc. would just have to find a different bimbo to try and swoon.

“Aw come on Clarke! Think about how many people would see your fine ass body and suddenly want to either date you or pay you for some art!”

“I’m not doing it Raven!” Clarke exclaimed before realizing she wasn't alone and lowering her voice. As she spoke, she sent a sorry glance to the attractive stranger two tables over who looked up at her sudden outburst. “I won’t do it.”

“Ugh fine but I still say you’re missing out on a great thing. How about we just find you a sugar daddy instead? Keep some of the integrity but make so much more money!”

Clarke laughed. “Yes Raven. The logical solution to all of my problems is to find a sugar daddy. I can’t find anything wrong with that plan.” Her voice dripped in so much sarcasm that Raven chuckled.

“Look, all I’m saying is that you have a great ass and you might as well use it to your advantage.”

“Well when you put it that way…” Clarke pondered. Was she seriously considering the possibility of finding someone to be her sugar daddy? Sure she wouldn't worry about paying her rent and sure she wouldn't have to go back to her mother and beg for money (she was never going to give her mother _that_ satisfaction). And after all, it would be really easy money... She might have fully considered the sugar daddy plan, until she made eye contact with the only other customer in this coffee shop and realized that his beautiful brown eyes were dancing with laughter.

“Alright Raven. We can finish talking about this later when you have some better suggestions about how to pay my rent. For now, let me drink my coffee and finish my sketch in peace.”

“Whatever you say. See ya later.”

Clarke hung up with Raven and looked at the sketch in front of her. While rough, Clarke could tell it was going to be a favorite of hers; the sketch was of her view of the coffee shop, complete with the only other customer inside with her. She returned her attention to the stranger that she had been drawing before Raven called and distracted her. From what she could see, he had quite the attractive face that was framed perfectly by some still-damp curls from the rain outside. He was reading a book about the Roman Empire (Germania by Tacitus – she had read it in her gen ed history class a few years back) and seemed to be completely enthralled by it… or he would have been completely enthralled if he had been able to wipe the grin off his face, and Clarke had a feeling she knew exactly how it had gotten there.

Not wanting this completely random attractive stranger to think she was crazy, she decided to do the completely sane thing and try to explain the situation to him. “I’m not crazy, you know” she called to him from 10 feet away. _Smooth Clarke. Now he believes you._

When he looked up at her, his eyes still danced with laughter and the grin was still on his face, but he somehow looked far more attractive than he had 10 seconds ago before she made a fool of herself. Clarke resigned herself to having to find a new favorite coffee shop after this embarrassing encounter. She even closed her sketch book so that he wouldn’t see her sketch with him in it.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not crazy.” Clarke repeated. “I know you think I am based on the conversation you just heard but I swear I’m a completely normal human being.” She shuddered. _I don’t think I’m helping my case here_.

“Oh I’m sure you are indeed a completely normal human being. Never said you weren’t.” His eyes lied though. He was having a blast making fun of her.

“I just mean that I’m not really trying to find a sugar daddy or anything like that. That was just my best friend coming up with some pretty ridiculous suggestions as usual.” By the time she had finished explaining, the stranger had closed his book and moved over to sit across from her. Up close, Clarke could see the countless freckles that lined his face along with the minor 5 o’clock shadow that was starting to show.

“Your best friend thinks that you need a sugar daddy? You guys must have an – interesting friendship to say the least.”

“Yeah you could say that.” Clarke replied with a smile. She thought back to all of the crazy antics that her and Raven frequently got into together, ranging from egging Clarke’s psycho ex’s house to simply refusing to leave their flat for 3 days straight in order to binge all the best shows. After a few seconds, Clarke realized she had been daydreaming and returned her gaze to the person sitting across from her, only to find the grin on his face gone and replaced with a softer, more warm, smile.

“Well,” he started, “we all need friends that bring out our crazy sides, even if sometimes it means finding a sugar daddy to make a little extra money.” His grin was back, but it was better than before, like he had a deeper understanding of what Clarke had been daydreaming about. “So completely normal human being, mind if I ask what you were sketching pre-sugar daddy conversation?”

Clarke’s own smile faltered a bit. What was he going to say when he realized that she had been sketching him? Obviously he wasn’t the entire sketch, but he certainly had been taking up a good deal of her attention. Clarke needed a way to deflect. “Sorry. I don’t just go showing my drawings to anyone. First, I’ll need you name, place of work and promise of at least 3 cows and a goat.”

He stared at her for half a second and then chuckled, which threw Clarke off. She hadn’t been expecting him to be such a good sport about her response. “Alright you win. My name is Bellamy. I work at the Mt. Weather bar down the street and I don’t know about farm animals, but I’ve got a puppy named Gus that is just as cute as a cow would be.”

“Well Bellamy,” Clarke decided she liked that name on him, “it’s not as much as I think I’m worth but I’ll take it,” and with a random burst of courage, Clarke opened her notebook to show him what was inside. It was simple really. No details were defined, no color had been added. You could clearly see the coffee shop though: the window in the front with backwards letters that when facing forward would read “The Dropship Café.” Behind the counter where the barista was cleaning the expresso machine. Even the mismatched combination of chairs and tables that Clarke loved so much.

The most prominent part though was Bellamy. Sitting just two tables away, he was slightly larger than anything else in the sketch and Clarke had chosen to capture him based on what she had seen the second she laid eyes on him. He was holding the book in one hand and his coffee cup in the other. His face had a look of content that showed he was at ease with his surroundings. He curls were more matted to his head than they were now that they had dried. Even now, looking at the sketch, Clarke couldn’t wait to get somewhere private to add the constellation of freckles on his face.

Bellamy stared at the sketch in silence with a look on his face that Clarke couldn’t decipher. The longer he stared, the more anxious she got. She should have asked if it was ok for her to draw him. She shouldn’t have shown him the actual sketch and instead should have shown him the one of Raven that was on the previous page. She should have –

“Wow. This is fantastic.”

\- wait what?

“I said this is fantastic. Completely amazing.” Clarke didn’t realize she had asked that out loud but now he was looking at her in a way that made her feel as if he was staring into her soul.

“Uh, thanks. It’s not really done and I know that I should have made sure you were fine with being included but I just saw the way the light had hit your expression just then and –” Had Clarke forgotten to mention that she rambles when she’s nervous?

“Hey. It’s not a problem. I’m honored that you wanted to include me.” He paused before grinning. “Not bad for someone worried that she’ll have to get a sugar daddy in order to survive.”

She squealed and went to hit his arm but he ducked away laughing. Clarke started laughing too. The whole thing was ridiculous really.

“Well hey. I’ve got to go meet my sister and her boyfriend for lunch but I’d love to see the finished piece sometime uh…”

“Clarke.”

“Clarke.” The way he said her name with a smile made her feel like she was breeding butterflies in her stomach. “You should stop by Mt. Weather sometime to show me. I work every night except Tuesdays and Wednesdays. And maybe we could work something out that you could draw me something to give my sister so that you don’t have to find a sugar daddy just yet.” His smile was small and shy, as if he wasn’t sure whether he was overstepping or not. It made Clarke’s stomach flutter even more.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

And maybe Clarke did bring him the finished sketch to see later that week. And maybe his eyes did light up when he saw her coming in. And maybe she did laugh at him when he used a cheesy pick up line to get her number. And maybe, just maybe, she gave it to him anyway just to see the laughter dance in his eyes again.


End file.
